Together, We'll Survive
by Olivia VonWarden
Summary: Xover. Left4Dead Hetalia. It pretty much explains itself. Zombie love! You choose the pairings. Contains strong language...
1. Chapter 1

**What do I do when I have no inspiration? Crossover my two obsessions, of course! For those who don't know the terms:**

**The horde: large groups of Common Infected that will rush the Survivors at random intervals**

**Boomers: an Infected that vomits a special bile at Survivors, which blinds them and draws Common Infected to them**

**Smokers: is an ambush class who can strangle Survivors with his long tongue.**

**Hunters: As the name implies, they hunt Survivors down, pounce on them, and start clawing at them to kill them.**

**The Tank: Biggest, baddest special infected.**

**The Witch: passive unless provoked by flashlights, gunfire, or Survivors in close proximity. She is very powerful, and is capable of incapacitating players with a single attack as well as sustaining much damage before dying**

**( Information from: .com/wiki/The_Infected#Hordes )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Axis Powers Hetalia or Left 4 Dead.

* * *

**

"Lovino! Behind you!"

"Ah!"

Bang!

"Sheesh." The Italian glared at his Spanish companion. "Would it kill you to warn me a little faster next time?"

"Sorry. I hadn't seen it. Are you ok? Do you need to be healed?" Antonio asked through a bright smile and worried eyes.

"No…" Lovino turned away.

"You two should catch up, da?" Ivan called a few feet away. "There's a safe house up ahead and I would like to get there soon."

"Yes of course." Antonio looked around searching for other hiding zombies.

"Wait. Where's the other one? We were four, right?"

"I'm right here." A voice called from behind. The three non-infected characters looked at the owner of the voice in confusion. "It's me. Matthew? Matthew Williams? We went over this!"

"Right, right." Ivan spoke for the other two. "Well, onward." And the four man group (plus bear) mobilized.

"Stay near me you idiot." Lovino commanded not looking at Antonio. "You and that other guy seem to be the main targets for special infected."

"Don't worry about me." Antonio replied. Lovino sneaked a glance and noticed the other man was still smiling. How could he smile at a time like this? They had pipe bombs, fire bombs, and massive guns in their hands; zombies where attacking them from all sides dying to eat them alive; they had lost connections to other survivors; writing on safe house walls proved that people were going insane, and yet Antonio still smiled. And it wasn't even a worried smile! It was as laid back and carefree as it always was! Wasn't he scared? Did he not understand the situation they were in? Of course he didn't. Damn did that bastard piss Lovino off.

"Boomer!" Matthew called out nervously tightening his embrace on his bear (who was wearing a vest and a cooking pot for protection). Ivan heard the disgusting puking noises and tried to keep his guard up as he fought against a small, unexpected horde that suddenly ganged up on them. Antonio casually targeted zombies with his shotgun pushing them away as he rapidly reloaded.

The putrid and rather nerve-wrecking noises let the survivors know that a bloated zombie was near; now the difficult part was locating it. Lovino was able to break free of the lesser zombies and, gathering up most of his courage, ran on ahead in order to find the Boomer, which he did, and shoot it, which he didn't.

"Fuck!" Lovino exclaimed as he and his "teammates" got drenched in zombie vomit. In less than an instant, and without saying a word (but clearly unpleased), Ivan turned and killed the Boomer with one pull of the trigger of his sub-machine gun. Matthew let out a shriek as he was surrounded. In his panic, the Canadian did not notice his bear, Kumajiro, digging into his owner's pocket, getting the pipe bomb, and throwing it far away in order to distract and kill most of the horde. Suddenly feeling liberated, Matthew opened his eyes and straightened up.

"Thank you, Kumajiro." He breathed.

"Who?" The bear tilted his head.

"Alright, let's go." Ivan ordered as the others finished shooting one or other random zombie.

The team advanced further up the road and found abandoned train carts blocked the road. It was silent.

"There. The house." Antonio pointed at the wooden building and the five of them entered. It was dark and the light their flashlights provided was limited; nevertheless they were able to eliminate all the zombies in first floor. Ivan quickly went up the stairs, closely followed by Lovino, while Matthew and Antonio checked the closets in the first floor for anything dangerous or useful.

"Life packs up here!" Lovino shouted as he bandaged himself up. Ivan stocked up on ammo.

"Lovino, you should really rest for a while." said Antonio. "You don't look too hot. Here. There's a chair over here—"

"N-no." the Italian met the Spaniard's worried eyes. Perhaps the idiot was taking things more seriously than he thought. _'It probably didn't show because he's better than me at fighting. Everyone is.'_ Lovino looked away.

"¿Seguro? You could really use the break."

"No. I-I'm fine." Perhaps he was a little scared… Ok, he was terrified, but he had to be strong. For Antonio. And for Feliciano who was waiting for him, wherever he was. "Besides," he continued, "There's no time for rest anyway."

"You've got that right." Ivan practically growled as he looked out the window.

"There's another horde coming!" Matthew announced once more.

"Another one? What the hell?" Lovino neared the other two in order to look out the window himself leaving Antonio in the room alone. "Dammit!" He looked around. "Ah!" He smiled. Ivan followed his gaze.

"Perfect." The bigger man grinned and quickly grabbed the oxygen tank and threw it at the foot of the stairs. Matthew had already begun shooting zombies from the window.

"Antonio! Are there any pipe bombs in that room?" The blond haired man asked. No reply. "Antonio?" He paused what he was doing and heard a distant "Help!" Abandoning his post, Matthew raced over to the other room to find an open window through which he saw a Smoker strangling Antonio. "Shit!" Matthew immediately looked through the scope of his hunting rifle and killed the villain with a headshot. The victim stood up trying to ignore the pain of the new gash he had in his right arm. "Get back up here! I'll help you clear the entrance, eh?" There was an explosion from inside. Ivan and Lovino seemed to be doing fine.

Once Antonio got back upstairs, the horde had been taken care of.

"I told you to stay near me, dammit!" Lovino scolded.

"I remember." Antonio sighed.

"Oh, you are hurt." Ivan noticed. "It is painful, da? Here, let me help." The injured man smiled in silent and modest consent.

"No. I will." Lovino argued. Ivan might be helping them now, but he was still a pretty shady character. He could not be trusted.

"Don't be silly, little one. You will probably need that life pack more than I will. Don't waste it." The Russian smiled but his words were dark and commanding. Lovino hated to admit it, but Ivan was right. The man barely took any damage when fighting while Lovino was constantly getting injured. Admitting defeat, the Italian took a step back and let Ivan heal his friend.

Matthew checked the windows making sure there were no stray zombies lurking around. "Oh! Guys, I think I see the safe house from here." He zoomed in with his scope. "Yeah! It's there!"

"That's good." Antonio sounded relieved.

"Da. We're almost there. Is everyone good to go?" No reply. "Alright then, let's go." The team jumped onto the roof of the porch and from there onto the floor. And then they heard it. Childish, female whining. It was sad, pathetic almost, and yet ambiguously evil.

"Witch." Lovino whispered. "Turn off your flashlights."

"I'll get rid of her, da?" Ivan smiled. "Antonio, give me your shotgun."

"Why?" The other asked.

"Do you want me to kill her or not?" Ivan asked smiling but sternly. They exchanged guns.

The almost naked zombie was doubled over in the middle of the bridge the team needed to cross in order to get to the safe house. She swayed in her place making the ignorant believe she was simply a sad, lost, little girl; but how wrong she must prove those people as she ripped them apart limb for limb.

Ivan quietly and carefully made his way towards the witch. Matthew held his gun in its offensive position, ready to fire at will; Lovino wrapped his arm around Antonio. When the latter looked in confusion the first said "You d-don't n-need to be scared-d."

"Scared? I'm not scared." Antonio blinked.

"Don't be stupid." Lovino glared and got closer to the Spaniard.

"But I'm no—" The witch gave a more agitated grunt.

"Shut up!!" Lovino whispered closing his eyes and squeezing Antonio's arm.

Meanwhile, Ivan snuck up behind the undead and shot her in the back of her head. The other three jumped. "There. She's dead." Ivan smiled. Matthew, Lovino, and Antonio stared at the Russian wide-eyed.

"That quickly?" Matthew got closer to examine.

"Da!"

The blond boy poked the re-dead woman with the point of his boot. "Well would you look at that. It really worked, eh?"

"How anti-climatic." Antonio laughed.

"Alright already! She's dead! Can we please just get in the safe house?" Lovino asked angrily. They quickly entered the train cart and locked the iron door. They were safe.

For now.

* * *

**Well, yeah. These are my plans for the campaigns:**

_**No Mercy: America, Italy, Germany, Lithuania**_

_**Death Toll: England, France, Poland, Hungary**_

_**Dead Air: Austria, Japan, China, Prussia**_

_**Blood Harvest: Spain, Romano, Canada, Russia**_

**I'm leaving for Europe today for a couple of weeks so hopefully I'll be able to get inspired for the next chapter. Any suggestions or complaints about anything, please let me know.**

**Thank you for taking out of your time to read this.**

**Aurora**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much to all those people who have supported this story and encouraged me to continue. I wouldn't have done so if it weren't for you guys. I have researched this chapter/campaign much more than I did with the last one (all from L4D wikia) so hopefully it'll be good. After writing it, I watched some trailers and walkthroughs and realized that these things happen all the time so although I felt pleased that what I wrote seemed plausible, I also felt somewhat unoriginal. Forgive me for that. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and Left 4 Dead belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

They stood under a blue tarp on the roof the HHH apartment building. The sky was full of grey clouds; an aftermath of the sudden downpour during that apocalyptic night. Four people with seemingly no hope for survival picked out weapons conveniently placed on a table against a wall, secured the life packs on their backs, and stuffed as much ammo as they could into their pockets. The mere promise of a safe, zombie-free land gave them just enough optimism and motivation to fight until the end. Not to mention that there were people waiting for them in what will be their new home. They just had to get to where the evacuation was being held and then they'd reunite with their loved ones. If they were still alive. What if they were caught? What if—No. It wasn't a time to think about those things.

Contrary to his rooftop companions, one of the men standing under the dark blue tarp, a blond German with icy, blue eyes (Ludwig, his name), had no worries about those he cared about. All his family had died except for his half-brother, Gilbert, and that Prussian (Gilbert always bragged about his "awesome Prussian blood") could take care of himself. The only other person Ludwig was concerned about was currently clinging onto his right arm. Said person was a young Italian man who went by the name of Feliciano. This bright and bubbly Latin absolutely adored Ludwig and dedicated his time to being near the German at all times, eating (pasta preferably), and sleeping. Fighting was Feliciano's weakest point which meant that it was up to Ludwig to keep his child-like "partner" alive.

Beside the odd couple, there was an American, called Alfred F. Jones, and a Lithuanian, named Toris. These two were on friendly terms ever since the latter broke up with his more than slightly abusive boyfriend, Ivan, and rented a room in Alfred's apartment, which was probably housing several different types of living corpses at the moment.

A helicopter flew over head. **"All survivors must go to Mercy Hospital for the Evacuation."** The speaker blared.

"Mercy Hospital." Toris repeated. "We can get there through the subway."

"How do you propose we get there?" Ludwig asked, armed and ready to go. Alfred surveyed the area from the rooftop making odd whimpering noises when he thought no one would hear. They were surrounded!

"Well, the most obvious route is to go down the stairs and melee our way to the station." Toris said. Ludwig nodded and looked at Feliciano who had tightened his grip.

"Or," Alfred came back from the edge of the roof. "We can take a short cut." This piqued everyone's attention. "There's these air conditioning units on that building over there. If we jump onto them, we can jump off on the street and just head straight to the subway station. It seems pretty risky though… But we wouldn't have to fight as many of these! That is… if we make it…

Feliciano gulped. "I-I think I'll take the stairs."

"Seems like the only _logical_ option." Ludwig shot Alfred a glance. Honestly! How could anyone suggest such a ludicrous idea?

"Alright then." Toris said. "If everyone's ready, let's go. Remember to stay close and back each other up. If we want to make it out of here alive, we have to work together." He made eye contact with the other three who nodded their reply. Before leading them to the door, Toris smiled determinedly. "We can do this, guys!"

"Yeah… Yeah! We can totally do this!" Alfred grinned confidently. Ludwig smiled. Feliciano relaxed a bit and smiled.

The door opened and the games began. Right off the bat, at the foot of the stairs there was zombie leaning against the wall. Ludwig wasted no time in shooting the thing. Alfred and Feliciano stared at him for a second. They realized this was no fictional story, this was as real as it got. And it terrified them.

The stairs lead to a kitchen where there were more zombies and these were more aware of their surroundings. There weren't that many, however, so it worked as a good warm up for what was to come.

"Feliciano, you really have to let go of me." Ludwig semi-shouted trying to shake the Italian off.

"But I'm scared!" Feliciano whined with teary eyes.

"You have a gun, they can't hurt you if you have a gun!" Ludwig lied.

"But…"

The blonde sighed. What could he motivate Feliciano with in order for him to fight? …Of course! "Feliciano, these guys stole your pasta!"

"What?" Feliciano had stopped whimpering and looked up at the German.

"Yes, they stole your pasta and you have to kill them all in order to get to get to the rendezvous point where there is pasta waiting for us." Ludwig pulled Feliciano from room to room trying to keep up with Alfred and Toris who were having their own issues. "Fight. Shoot back. For the pasta."

"Alright." Feliciano straightened up and took his sub machine gun in its offensive position. "For the pasta."

Meanwhile, Toris and Alfred made their way down through another flight of stairs.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Alfred subconsciously chanted.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Toris asked. He'd known the American for three weeks but never had the Lithuanian seen him act this way. Usually, he was very confident and loud and outgoing; Alfred, the natural born leader. But that day, he acted like, well, a coward.

"I-I'm fine. It's just that… I watched a movie like this once. I didn't like it then—" He opened a door only to have a zombie launch itself onto him. Alfred shrieked and shot it on the chest. Ludwig and Feliciano caught up with them. "And I don't like it now!"

"Do it for the pasta, Alfred!" Feliciano begged in a sing-song way. Toris and Al looked at Ludwig expectantly but only received a silent "don't ask."

"Alfred," Toris placed his hand on his friend's shoulder successfully getting his full attention. "You can do this. Think about the people who are waiting for you. C'mon. You're awesome, you can do this!"

"You're right! I _am_ awesome aren't I?" Alfred smirked. Toris was a professional "spirit-raiser"; he always knew exactly what to say.

The team jumped down through the hole and bullets flew in all directions usually hitting their targets. They ran through the crumbling building and made it to an alleyway. A high pitch screech pierced the air and half a second later a hooded figure flew threw the air and pinned Toris to the floor where the thing began to claw the life out of the non-infected.

"Get off him you asshole!" Alfred shoved the creature off Toris and shot it while Ludwig and Feliciano shot at the common infected that were attacking form other sides

"What _was_ that?" Toris asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Hunter." Ludwig answered as they all jogged towards the street. "There was an article about the infected in the newspaper a few days ago. I managed to read it before the infection got here."

"Check it! There are more pistols here!" Alfred announced.

"Eh? But I already have one." Feliciano stated.

"Yeah, but having two is more awesome. You can kill two mother— two of them at the same time and you have twice the ammo." Alfred informed quite confidently. "Here," he shakily placed one in Feliciano's free hand. "Take one. Just in case." There was coughing.

"Smoker." Ludwig announced. "We have to keep moving." They reached the street with upturned cars and common infected. Feliciano shot a few that were leaning against the wall. While he did this, his companions watched him truly impressed that he was being somewhat useful; what a mistake.

"What is that—Oh gross!" Alfred shouted as a boomer took them all by surprise from behind and vomited all over them. "Ah, shit! There's a whole horde of them!"

"I can't see!" Feliciano cried.

"Just shoot and shove." Toris advised. And then someone accidently shot a car causing its alarm to go off.

"Now you've done it." Ludwig grumbled. Luckily the boomer's bile was wearing off. It could have been argued that if that was a fortunate event or not because thanks to the clarity they now saw the amount of trouble they were currently in. It seemed that no matter how many zombies they took out, the horde just kept getting bigger and bigger. Ludwig made an odd noise between a gurgle, a shout, and a squeal which made Feliciano turn instinctively towards him.

"Ludwig!" He shrieked as he watched the blonde getting strangled by a smoker's tongue. "Let him go! Let him go!" Feliciano started beating the tongue not caring that the horde was injuring him severely from behind. "Let him _go_!" And, almost as if it were scripted for a movie, the smoker's tongue broke off and Ludwig was released. With a throw of a pipe bomb the horde was taken care of. But…

"Did y'hear that?" Alfred tensed up. There was distant, yet dangerously close roaring.

"That can't be good." Toris' eyes widened. The roaring got louder and louder.

"L-Ludwig…" Feliciano said barely above a whisper shyly grabbing onto the German's sleeve. The floor began to shake. Everyone seemed to be out of it and frozen on the spot. Ludwig gulped. Then the creature made its long awaited but very unwanted appearance. The massive, half naked zombie with sickeningly enormous muscles looked at them with its tiny head and roared once more before picking up a car and aiming it at them.

"Nop. Not good at all. Good call, Tor." Alfred sounded like a teen during puberty.

"Everyone! In the building!" Ludwig said when he finally snapped out of it. He practically shoved Toris and Alfred after picking up Feliciano and sprinting towards the closest open building. The car landed with great force only a few feet away from where they were just before entering the building.

"What do we do?" Toris asked Ludwig desperately as he and Alfred shot at the monstrosity. Ludwig tried to remember what that article had said about Tanks (equally as desperately).

"Uh… Feliciano! Get way from the doorframe!"

"Wah!"

"Uh…" The Tank advanced towards them.

"Move! Get further in."

"C'mon, man! Think!"

"F-Fire! Fire! Use fire!" Ludwig finally remembered.

"What?"

"Molotov's!"

"Ah, gotcha!" Alfred dug into one of the pockets in his cargo pants and threw the explosive at the Tank.

"It's still moving!" Feliciano cried.

"Keep shooting it." Ludwig ordered. "Aim for the head!" With a new target the survivors seemed to be making process, but the Tank wouldn't go without severely injuring someone.

"Toris!"

Alfred closed one of his eyes and tried to keep his hands and aim steady. Steady… and finally, bang! The Tank was dead.

"Toris! Are you alright?" Feliciano rushed to help what he believed was his new friend. "Ludwig, Alfred, help! He's really hurt."

"No worries, let's just patch him up." Alfred laughed nervously. Toris was fine, right? Toris, he's a strong guy. Yeah. Sure he was burnt, and badly injured, but nothing a lil' fixing can't do right?

"There's a safe house not far from here. Just cross the street." Ludwig announced. Everyone let go of a breath neither of them knew they were holding.

"Thank you, Alfred." Toris smiled. "Come on, guys. We're almost there."

"We were able to kill most of them when the first horde attacked, but that doesn't mean there won't be another one. Remember, stay away from cars. Stay close!" Ludwig instructed and sprinted across the road closely followed by Feliciano, closely followed by Toris, closely followed by Alfred.

Ludwig led the way looking at the graffiti on the buildings trying to find his way to the safe house. "Boomer, ten o' clock!" Ludwig announced. Toris shot it. "Smoker. on the roof." Alfred managed to kill it. Feliciano shot at common infected. "It's just down here. Keep your guard up." There were some more zombies, but nothing they hadn't seen yet. Finally, they made it. A rusty red door with metal bars never seemed so welcoming.

Once inside, they pushed any big piece of furniture they could find and pushed it against the door. When they finished with that, they sat down and caught their breaths.

"Alright, man," Alfred directed himself towards Ludwig. "I think you have some stuff you have to tell us."

"Regarding what?" The German looked at the younger American through one eye.

"The infected. Like those haunted, and pukers, and those tongue-y things. And that huge-ass Hulk guy!" Alfred explained. "And what they do and how to kill them. You said you read about them, so let us hear it."

"Alright, I'll make it quick though since we have to keep on moving."

"But, what about Toris?" Feliciano piped up. "He needs to rest. And I'm tired. Can't we rest for a bit? Perhaps have a siesta?"

"There's not time for a siesta, but I guess we can rest for a bit." Ludwig turned to Toris. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok. It's not that bad. The first aid helped. Those things have everything!"

"Hnn." Ludwig furrowed his brows. These two weren't bad fighters. Well, the Toris guy was much better than Alfred, no doubt. Alfred had such an American style of shooting; but that made sense, he guessed. "How old are you two?" He asked seemingly randomly.

"Us?" Toris asked.

"We're nineteen." Alfred answered striking what he believed was an awesome pose.

"Ah." Ludwig replied.

"What about you guys?"

"Well, Ludwig is a bit older than me, but we're twenty."

"Really?" Alfred made a silly face that probably was meant to express a subtle surprise. "I never would have guessed." There was another silence. "So, hey, Germany, are you going to tell us about these things or not?"

"Germany? That's not my name."

"Of course it's not, but you're German, right? So your new nick-name is Germany." Alfred beamed, very pleased with his genius. "So, c'mon, enlighten us."

"Alright. The first one was a hunter…"

* * *

**A/N: Since the last one was so short I felt the need to make this one longer. I hope it wasn't too boring. Right, so, basing this off the web comics, I had to find a way to get Alfred and Feliciano to really get into it, hence all that talking and spirit rising. It's troublesome when you have two "weak" characters in one team. Ah well. **

**All requests, questions, or advice/constructive criticism are welcomed.**

**Thank you for taking out of your time to read this.**

**Aurora**


	3. Chapter 3

_((Minor edits were made))_

**Author's Note: Finally! Chapter three! Or is it two? I think I might consider the first chapter as a prologue, but that doesn't concern you guys. Firstly, I am so sorry! Please accept my most humble apologies! This chapter has been really hard, yet really fun, to write. I had half of it done by August, but then school started and my personal life grew more complicated and I just lost all my inspiration. However, I thought it was about time to bring you guys an update (because it was). Please excuse the half-assed ending. I inteded for this to be slightly longer, but my inspiration once again flew away.**

**I'm receiving so much praise for this story! Ah!! Thank you! When I wrote the first chapter I never thought I'd get so many alerts and reviews. Thank you! It really makes me happy. :D**

**And so, I'll shut up now. Please enjoy this very overdue installment (it contains love. :D).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Left 4 Dead; The flesh wound part belongs to Monty Python**

**

* * *

**

There was an eery silence. Many newly-killed, rotting corpses created warm, crimson pools of blood. Some were in very odd positions, others more natural, but with out a doubt, none were coming back from the dead this time. Among the aftermath of the massacre, four men walked around the rooftop not feeling any form of relief.

"This sucks. Where did all the zombies go?" One Gilbert Weillschmidt asked looking around itching to blast heads off bodies. All the light the nearly full moon had to offer that night seemed to be absorbed into the "awesome Prussian's" bleached, white hair.

"I don't know... But they'll come back." A sophisticated Austrian man with a small beauty mark under his lip stated as he surveyed his surroundings. He glanced at the other two men that joined him and his... acquaintance... reloading their guns and getting closer. They were older, Asian, and skilled fighters. Everyone seemed to be good with guns these days; Gilbert held his first gun at the age of six and by the time he became twelve he could have become a professional assassin of some sort. The idea of killing things did not impress the Austrian (whose name, the narrator would like to inform, was Roderich); he was more inclined towards music. Nevertheless, at desperate times such as the ones he currently found himself in, he had to do what he must in order to survive.

"Kiku," Yao, a Chinese man with a relatively long pony-tail, said. "You're doing a pretty good job at this, aru. However, I do believe that you should use less bullets. I wouldn't want you to suddenly run out of ammo, aru." The old man (actual age: thirty-eight) had a very odd speech impediment which caused him to say _aru_ every so often. Kiku, a mysterious, thirty-three-year-old man (Japanese), had been left at Yao's doorstep when the the former was merely days old. They grew up together like brothers; needless to say, Kiku was used to Yao's unique way of speaking.

"Perhaps I shall." Kiku replied monotonously after a short pause. Yao's right eyebrow twitched and his small smile quickly faded.

"You're really annoying when you answer like that, aru."

Kiku looked up at Yao. "You're annoying when you constantly tell me how to 'improve' my already functional way of doing things." Slight anger could be sensed from Kiku's relaxed speech patterns. Yao looked offended. He opened his mouth to retort back but was quickly cut off.

"We don't need to make enemies amongst ourselves." Roderich intervened.

"Roddy, you're so boring." Gilbert sighed.

"Making enemies out of potential allies seems like not only a ridiculous idea, but a very dumb one at that." Roderich backed up his point causing Gilbert to roll his eyes. "In any case," The Austrian continued, "If we manage to get on that dumpster, we would be able to get onto the next building which would get us closer to reaching our goal." He informed.

"You can lower the dumpster with the crane," Kiku noted, "but it'll probably make much noise."

"Noise alerts hordes, right, aru?" Yao gave his input.

"Alright! A horde? Bring it on!" Gilbert cheered.

"It seems that it's the only way to get onto that building." Roderich sighed. "Honda," He referred to Kiku politely by his last name, "do you think you can operate the crane?"

"I'll do my best." Kiku subconsciously gave a small bow and headed over to the crane's stairs.

"Check it out!" Prussia held up two red, square containers. "We can burn these bastards now!" He smiled evilly, his red contacts glistening.

"Good, aru!" Yao responded. "Take one and put it there; and then put the other one over there, aru." He pointed at the two strategic locations from where they would probably be attacked from.

"Okay, but _I _blow them up." Gilbert remained inert as he glared at everyone as if to make the point clear.

"If it'll please you." Roderich sighed exasperatedly. "Just place them where they go and let's get on with it."

"Kiku," Yao looked up at his "little brother" from the foot of the crane's stairs. "Be careful, aru." He smiled.

"Although it does have some blind spots, I still have an advantage you don't. But thank you for your concern." Kiku stated. Yao's smile twitched once more.

"Why are you always so rude to me, aru?" Yao whined. Kiku chose not to reply.

"Alright, if everyone's ready, Honda, turn on the crane." Roderich ordered. Kiku nodded once and pressed a combination of buttons and levers which caused the machine to slowly lower the dumpster. As it did so, it made loud, ominous noises. The four lone survivors stood anxiously on the rooftop hearing the unmistakeable sound of a swarm of zombies headed their way.

The first batch arrived from the dumpster itself and from the windows where they had just climbed through. Gilbert was in charge of manning the left hand side, Yao the right, Roderich would take on anything that miraculously survived and got to the center, and Kiku would snipe smokers and other sneaky creatures. Things were going on fine; not perfectly (Yao got attacked by a Smoker and Roderich by a hunter, and a Boomer _did_ puke on them), but they managed to calm the horde down. As soon as there were few zombies left and the non-infected believed it was over, the second batch hit with much more force.

"Gilbert, ignite the fire." Roderich commanded at the sight of the next swarm.

"Not yet. Not yet." The Prussia's huge smile leaked into his tone of voice. The horde multiplied in size.

"Gilbert, shoot the container." Roderich demanded more sternly.

"Not yet! Give me a second! This is _too_ much fun." Gilbert's face immediately darkened at the sight of fire. He glared at his enemy. "Roddy," he seethed, "you cheep _bastard_." The ground began to shake and his anger was quickly replaced with newfound excitement. A mysteriously square shaped boulder was hurled in their direction from behind the fire. While Roderich and Yao behaved logically (curse loudly and take cover behind some crates), Gilbert took one or two steps forward only to see a diminutive and hideous face peer at him from within the flames. The crazy Prussian merely laughed and jogged backwards slightly. The Tank ran after the white-haired man who elegantly (Roderich would have laugh at this choice of adjective to describe Gilbert) dogged the flaming creature's attacks all the while targeting it with his automatic rifle. The special infected pelted another chunk of cement at Gilbert, actually hitting him this time.

"Buahahaha!" Gilbert laughed as he quickly recovered. "Is that the best you can do?" Aiming straight at the being's forehead, Gilbert pulled the trigger and killed it raising his ego by at least fifteen points.

Then the relative silence took its place among them once more. Kiku climbed down from the platform where he stood and reunited with the others. Gilbert laughed to himself while he poked the burnt mass of dead meat. His other three companions stared at him.

"Can one consider his combat style reckless even though he always seems to know what he's doing?" Roderich asked the Asians just as Gilbert had climbed onto the Tank and began to make dramatic poses. Kiku and Yao mumbled their indecisive replies.

"The undead quake before my presence. The rest look at me in awe and admiration. I am Lord of the apocalyptic world; King; Supreme Ruler! I am Prussia!" He howled into the night. "I am the spirit of men _born_ for fighting. I am the reincarnation of the Teutonic Order. I am--" The "Supreme Ruler" fell off his place of power by the forceful impact of a hunter's body. "Raah! Get off!" The hunter was shot and rolled to the side where it laid motionless.

"You're bleeding all over the place." Yao pointed out. "The Tank did more damage than what you think, aru."

"What, these scratches?" Gilbert looked over his body noticing the blood stains all over his clothing. "They're merely flesh wounds!"

"Gilbert--"

"It's Prussia now."

"...Prussia.... you need to regain your health."

"My health is always over nine-thousand."

"...Right. In any case, let's keep moving."

"Alright! Let's go!"

The four of them climbed the ladder attached to the dumpster and sprinted past a maze of planks, rooftops, and more ladders. The infected waited for them behind every corner; rushed toward them after every turn. Everyone could tell Gilbert had taken plenty of damage, but no matter what his companions said or what attacked him, he simply would not use his life pack. They reached a room with two open windows. After crawling through them, the survivors received a warm welcome complete with the a lovely gift of Boomer vomit.

"Ah, hell no!" Gilbert complained backing himself up into a corner. The others also tried to have their backs against the walls, but the horde was too quick for them. Luckily, with the adrenaline, Roderich was able to do something useful in a time of need and killed the Boomer. This spectacular act, however, did not prevent a Smoker on the outside to latch on to Kiku with its rotting yet slimy tongue.

"Kiku!" Yao shouted trying to break his little brother free, but the horde wouldn't allow it. "Kiku!" He shouted once more before being attacked by a hunter. Roderich took advantage of his proximity and killed the beast which was tearing at Yao's clothing. Yao yelled his brother's name once more through the crowd, only half expecting a reply. He hated the noise. The moans and groans. Roderich's automatic rifle steadily projecting fatality. Gilbert's happy outbursts and odd battle cries. Even the beating of his own heart. They all meshed into one loud hum he couldn't get out of his ears. And he _had_ to get it out of his ears. He couldn't hear Kiku! Kiku needed help! But he couldn't hear him. He couldn't even see him. He couldn't see anything anymore! He tried to shove his adversaries out of the way so he could get to his brother, but his efforts were all in vain. Yao believed he was shouting; he thought he was screaming, but he couldn't hear it, so perhaps he wasn't. Why wouldn't these things just drop dead? Didn't they understand that his baby brother's life was on the line? His face got dark as he subconsciously vented his frustrations through his gun. Soon enough, the horde had disappeared, but so had Kiku. "Kiku!" Yao called desperately. He walked out onto the rooftop and frantically searched for his sibling calling his name over and over.

"Wang! Come back inside. It's not smart to stand in such an open area." Roderich advised with a hint of concern. He understood the pain and disbelief his companion must had been going through.

"Lives are lost during times of war. It's better he gets that clear sooner than later." Gilbert groaned from his position on the floor.

"You're one to speak." Roderich held out a hand towards the Prussian. "You're lucky to be alive." He pointed out monotonously.

Gilbert took the hand and scoffed. "I laugh in the face of death." His limbs were numb from blood loss and his brain felt as if it spun in an irregular axis. "Woah." He brought his left hand to his head and stumbled upon getting up. "Who killed the colors?"

"As I thought." Roderich sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're a rotten mess. Use your flimsy life pack. See if it has anything to save you from your imminent doom."

"I'll check if it has something for that stick you have shoved up your ass too." Gilbert retorted opening the red, black and white pack. Roderich turned his attention to the Asian who had been alone during a very vulnerable state until then.

"Wang, we have to get moving." The Austrian received no reply. "We need to get to the airport as quickly as possible." Still no reply. "I know it must be hard for you to... have lost your...brother... but you can't give up because of it."

"I couldn't save him, aru... He was right there... and I just... didn't." Yao wasn't listening to anyone, he wasn't speaking to anyone; he was stuck on his repeating thoughts and occasionally saying them out loud. He buried his head into his knees and began to whisper pathetic apologies to his brother, his friend. Roderich gave Yao some time to mourn his loss then politely reminded the older man that they really did need to move on. Needless to say, Yao's fighting spirit and morale in general decreased drastically.

"Ok, we lost a teammate here. I can't stress enough how important teamwork and sticking together are. Now more than ever. If we're together, we'll survive." Roderich explained. Yao winced at the implications but tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. He reloaded his gun and followed the others through the hallway.

The building they currently found themselves in was an abandoned office building. One could easily picture zombies working everyday inside those cubicles, but now they were zombies in a more literal term. Losing Kiku did not only affect Yao. Roderich seemed more distracted and Gilbert more upset (and perhaps a slight bit quieter, but not by much). Plenty of common infected leaped towards them over the cubicles, but none of the survivors was in a humoring mood. They wasted no time in zooming past the offices from building to building, stopping only twice when Roderich almost fell to his death while crossing a wooden plank connecting one building to another and then later when Gilbert found a witch. The witch encounter actually is a story worth telling.

The whimpering could be heard from the open stair case. All hearts started beating, even if they willed the organ to become quiet. Prussia (as he reminded his compatriots to refer to him as) got a devilish grin upon finding a molotov bottle behind a desk. "Have you ever tried setting a witch on fire?" He whispered to the other two who shook their heads and told the white haired boy it was a bad idea, but the awesome Prussia didn't care. He inched towards the witch from behind, being extra cautious not to make a noise, when out of no where, a random zombie attacked him, out of reflex he shot the fire at the undead creature, alerting the witch and having her chase him all the way to the previous floor. Roderich and Yao followed behind the flaming witch (which truly is a sight to behold) shooting at it so that she wouldn't cause as much damage as she could. After the female monster lay motionless next to Prussia, the latter grinned and said "totally worth it" and so the three of them continued their journey.

After that, the survivors only needed to cross a street to get to the safe house and, fortunately for them, nothing too interesting happened (unfortunately for the readers because they have less to read). They made sure to lock the metal door and construct a barricade against it. Although neither of them expressed it, they were all very worried and tense. Chances of survival seem much more slim when people close to you get affected. Separating even the tiniest bit was no longer a considerable option. They had to learn from the past. From then on, no more mistakes...They hoped.

* * *

**This chapter gets more depressing. But it did have plenty of Prussia action (we had at least two fans here, I wanted to please them). It was very amusing to write Prussia stuff mainly because I can identify myself with him. And Kiku's replies to Yao's comments were very amusing for me too. Speaking of which, what will happen there, I wonder... Hmm....**

**I want to have pairings, but I don't know which to do. You guys decide okay? :D If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing this! So yes. Thank you for taking out of your time to read this.**

**Aurora.**


End file.
